Enviado del destino
by yamila.ar
Summary: Mac conversará con un hombre en un bar que la ayudará a pensar.


0045 ZULU  
MC MURPHY'S  
WASHINGTON, D.C.

Mac entró al local sacudiéndose la nieve de su impermeable mientras echaba un vistazo a los parroquianos reunidos en aquel lugar. A pesar de que se sentía un tanto extraña al salir una noche de viernes sola, sin ninguna clase de compañía, se prometió a sí misma disfrutar de cada segundo libre de trabajo que tuviera. Es que las últimas dos semanas había estado tan llena de casos estúpidos que le dolían los oídos de tanto escuchar excusas tontas de calamares novatos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Se sentó en la barra junto a un tipo grandote que olía a alimento para perros. El hombre la miró de reojo durante un segundo y enseguida bajó la vista hacia su cerveza.

-¿Usted es la Coronel Sarah MacKenzie? -le preguntó segundos después. Mac lo miró sorprendida.

-Sí, -respondió. Miró curiosa al hombre, que se giró hacia ella y le tendió una mano, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro barbudo.

-Es un placer verla por fin, Coronel. Soy Xavier Davies, -explicó. Mac estrechó su mano, pero aún se mostró confusa. Al ver eso, el hombre continuó con su presentación. -Quizá me recuerde mejor como Jack Harper, que es mi nombre real... Usted estaba realizando una investigación hace seis años y yo fui el testigo principal. Tuvieron que ponerme en un programa de protección a testigos. Desde entonces, me llamo Xavier Davies.

-Oh, sí... -asintió Mac. -Recuerdo ese caso... El acusado había amenazado con asesinarlo... Si usted está aquí significa que...

-Sí, el tipo falleció hace un mes.

-Pero... usted... pues, ha cambiado mucho.

-Sí... comencé a hacer ejercicio... natación... y cambié el look rastafari por pelado barbudo... fue una decisión para dificultar mi reconocimiento.

-Buena idea, -sonrió Mac.

-La invito una copa, Coronel, -ofreció, llamando al camarero.

-No, gracias... no tomo alcohol...

-Ex-alcohólica, ¿eh?... ¡Camarero! Otra cerveza para mí y una tónica con lima para la Coronel.

Mac recibió su bebida agradecida en el preciso instante en que su móvil empezaba a sonar. Rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo y presionó el botón para responder.

-MacKenzie.

-Mac, soy Harm. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el McMurphy's. ¿Qué sucede? -informó bajo la atenta mirada de Davies.

-Nada, pues... ¿Quieres ir al cine? Me gustaría ver ese remix de la serie Bewitched...

-De acuerdo... ¿Vienes?

-Mmh... bien... puedo tomar una tónica con lima contigo antes de ir al cine... ¿Qué dices?

-Bien, -asintió sonriente. Su noche de viernes se estaba poniendo buena. Cortó la comunicación y Davies comentó:

-Novio celoso y solo un viernes por la noche...

-No... no tengo novio. Era mi compañero de la oficina, un gran amigo... -sonrió, sabiendo que "amigo" no era la palabra más exacta para usar acerca de su relación con Harm.

-El de nombre raro, ¿verdad? El Comandante Rabb.

-Nos recuerda muy bien teniendo en cuenta que su caso fue hace seis años.

-¡Sería imposible no recordarlos, Coronel! Ustedes dos hacen una pareja excepcional... diría que son el uno para el otro.

-¿Lo cree así? -preguntó después de tomar un sorbo de su tónica.

-Sin ninguna duda, Coronel. -El tipo miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y se pasó una mano por la pelada. -Lo siento mucho, Coronel. Debo irme. Mi misión aquí concluyó...

-Aguarde un segundo... -lo detuvo poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo que él. -¿Su misión?

-Verá, Coronel... -comenzó arreglándose la camisa y poniéndose una campera de cuero. -Creo firmemente que el destino nos lleva al lugar preciso en el momento preciso. Yo tenía que encontrarme aquí con un viejo amigo, y en su lugar la encontré a usted. Cuando la vi, supe que era con usted con quien debía hablar... y de algún modo vino a mi cabeza la imagen de usted con su compañero... y cuando él la llamó creí que ya estarían saliendo...

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted qué cree que...?

-Yo creo que usted tiene que hablar con él, -advirtió, señalando la puerta con la cabeza. -Dígale que lo quiere. Le deseo suerte, y espero verla otra vez. Adiós.

El tipo caminó hacia la salida. Cuando se cruzó con Harm, lo saludó sonriente y le balbuceó algo que Mac no llegó a oir. Mac vio que Harm quedó petrificado con expresión confusa y luego avanzó hacia ella.

Mac lo abrazó en cuanto llegó a su lado, dejándolo aún más confuso.

-Te quiero, Harm. ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Qué quería ese tipo...?

-Digamos que actuó como un enviado del destino...

-Perdón... ¿qué has dicho? -cuestionó con expresión ida.

-¿Qué dije cuándo?

-Antes que yo te preguntara sobre el timmmfff...

Mac le tapó la boca con un beso.

-Oh, sí... lo sabía perfectamente. Y yo a ti, Mac.

Harm la besó nuevamente. El enviado del destino, quienquiera que fuese, ya no le disgustaba tanto como segundos atrás.

FIN


End file.
